seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 16
Masatoshi, at the office, with the entire Sensational 6 surrounding him. Masatoshi walks around them, rubbing his temples and trying to stay sane. He fails. "YOU LOST HIM?!" Grant, is on his knees, shaking, and nodding. "Yes sir. He... He tricked me. He lead me... To a public toilet." Masatoshi smirks a little, and kicks Grant in the face. Grant is on the floor, bleeding, and Masatoshi clenches his fists. He stares at the other members, and they look away from him, being terrified of giving him even the smallest reason to go insane and Attack them. "So you guys failed as well?" They all nodded, and they try not to run, in fear of Masatoshi making their death long. Masatoshi takes a few deep breaths, and stares at the picture of Terry. "As Terry would say... 'Make them suffer, but understand when they are not in fault. Killing someone useful for petty reasons isn't smart, it's pathetic.' I'll let you guys live. But on one condition. We kill each and every single one of the Attack Pirates. We shall Attack them... When the train comes with our weapon." Nivik raises his hand, but Masatoshi answers his question before he even asks it. "In 6 hours. It would be here faster, but being connected to the second train only makes it slower. Now, let us rest a bit. Oh, and Grant? Please do remember to not make any mistake. If I find out you didn't kill one member, I will decapitate you, put your head on a pike, burn your midget corpse, and occasionally remind the others why not to mess up by throwing your head at them. Is that clear Grant?" Grant sits back up, and gulps, but nods. "Wonderful. Sweet dreams." - Taka rolls over, and notices that Ness is fast asleep. Taka gets up, and turns invisible, walking away from everyone. He opens the door, and walks out, silently closing it. Taka turns around, and walks to the edge of the boat. Taka rests on the mast, and stares at the stars. So everyone had fun? That's good. Taka smiles a little, and hopes that these days never end. But he knows... Eventually... It will all end. The further along they go, the closer they are to Taka's worst nightmare. - "WAKE UP! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Tack, holding two pot and pans, start slamming them together and walking across the room. Freya throws hay at Tack, but he dodges it. "MALK! BACON!" Malk, gets up, and rubs his face. "Malk... We don't have any pork left. You ate it all." "SOMETHING WITH MEAT!" "Okay... I think I have some beef." "YAY!" Malk walked out the room, scratching himself and moaning. Ness woke up, and stretched, looking around with a grin. "Wow, things change... When you become a man." Freya pushes herself up, and smirks at what Ness said. "Tell me when you become one." "Hey! I lost my boyhood last night!" "Yeah, and you became an even bigger baby." "TAKA!" Taka gets up, and does a twirl around Freya. "Come on! He lost his virginity! Give him some credit!" "So did Ta..." She stops, and the three shiver at the thought. Zozo, wakes up, and notices Christie is holding her hammer, and smiling. "Rangton was not joking." "I never joke about women and hammers." Rangton stood up, and went to Tack. He grabbed the frying pans, and slammed his face with them. He turned around, and jumped in the hay. "5 more minutes mom." Tack was hurt, and he snapped his fingers. "Okay! 5 minutes!" - Nathan, getting up, stretched, and yawned. He stood up, and was about to do his 2,000 pull ups for the morning, when he noticed Todo was inside his room, making eggs and bacon for Nathan. Todo looked to him, and pointed at the food. "Hungry?" "Smells amazing." "I'm a good cook." "Oh, why couldn't you have been a woman?" "Meh, I like being a guy." "True." Nathan sat down, and ate food with Todo. Laughing and making jokes with each other. - The entire Attack pirate crew all get into their normal outfits, and Tack squeals when he puts his yellow and black polka dot vest back on. He starts to model, and starts to strike poses with his outfit back on. "Now this, is the pinnacle of fashion!" Freya places her red dress back on, and does the same exact thing as Tack. "It just feels so... Right. How could someone not want to wear red? Now, I don't know about your outfits, but mine are what makes me feel so... What's a word that doesn't sound so girly?" "Magnificent." "Sure, let's go with that." Tack points his finger at the outside of the ship, and jumps out. "LET'S GO KICK MARINE BUTT!" Freya grabs her swords, and jumps after Tack. "JUST LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS!" Zozo laughs, and jumps after them. "DON'T THINK I'M NOT HERE TO HELP!" Malk grabbed some knifes, and put on his chefs cap, while following Zozo. "I HAVE SOME NEW POISONS TO TEST!" Rangton is right behind Malk. "NO MORE RUNNING! NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ACTION!" Christie grabs her hammer, and follows after them. "I WANNA HELP!" Taka and Ness chase after them, nearly tripping. "HERE COMES THE WAM BAM DUO!" Oak has his mask on, and twirls like a ballerina, and does a ballerina leap. "LET'S USE SOME FLOWER POWER!" - Nathan, chewing on bacon, notices a bump, and his door breaks down. Two rubber arms grab him and Todo, and they are dragged off. They're dragged all the way by Tack, who is holding them. "TIME FOR SOME FUN GUYS!" Todo gulps, and looks to Nathan. "Really?" "Yeah. I'm sure we can do this." - Vance, comes back to the house, and notices everyone is gone. Vance looks around, completely confused, and notices a note. He grabs it, and reads it. "If you are reading this... I have kidnapped these people. I know that you are a member of the WG, and I gave not only kidnapped your grandma, but your brothers and nephews. Come to the large tree on the hill, with 20 million alone, or I'll kill your grams." Vance looks at the note, and is confused. He's not related to these people! But... He does know them, and he will save them. He crushes the note, and kicks down the door. "VANCE TIME!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc